"Rock Your Boat" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:33 <@Chris|Dirk> -- START -- 16:34 <@Chris|Dirk> *walks into the cafeteria* 16:34 * Frankie|| walks into the cafeteria and sets down his orange juice. 16:34 * Dianne| walks into the cafeteria. 16:34 * Elliot| walks to his team's table. 16:34 <@Chris|Dirk> *smirks* 16:34 <@Chris|Dirk> Hey, Frankie! 16:34 * Ross| walks in 16:34 <@Chris|Dirk> What's up, uh, bro? 16:35 * Jackson|| walks into the cafeteria. 16:35 * Grove| walks into cafeteria 16:35 * Sydney|Reddy walks into cafeteria 16:35 <+Frankie||> Good, yo. ;) 16:35 <+Ross|> (No recap? :|) 16:35 * Nina| sits down next to Candy and Gini. 16:35 <@Jackson||> (WINK.) 16:35 <+Dianne|> (Shush) 16:35 * Elliot| sits down next to the girls. 16:35 <+Sydney|Reddy> (If I d/c, there's a big storm where i am :-|) 16:35 <+Gini|> Candy, Nina! 16:35 <+Candy|> (^ @whoever Ross is) 16:35 <+Nina|> Hi Gini. :) 16:35 <+Gini|> Let's have a girls slumber party today! 16:35 <+Frankie||> Dirk, you mind watching my juice. 16:35 <+Dianne|> (Recaps are for girly men and Ryan) 16:35 <+Frankie||> :p 16:35 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:35 <+Gini|> *skips into the cafeteria* 16:35 <@Chris|Dirk> Sure. 16:35 * Dianne| sits next to Ross. 16:35 * Elliot| sits by Elliot and Dirk. 16:35 <+Frankie||> KK, thanks, dawg. 16:35 <+Elliot|> *jackson 16:35 <+Dianne|> So how are you today?......@Ross 16:35 * Frankie|| runs to the showers real quick. 16:35 <+Sydney|Reddy> Sydney: *eats food quietly* 16:35 <+Ross|> Eh, usual. 16:35 <@Jackson||> Hey, Elliot. 16:35 <+Elliot|> (CONF) Man, I don't like the other guys on my team. They're both so strategic and handsome, and... 16:36 <+Elliot|> Hey, Jackson... 16:36 * Frankie|| starts rapping nonsence 16:36 <+Dianne|> So uhhhhh I was thinking that you and I should allign? :) @Ross 16:36 <+Elliot|> Um, what's up? ;) @Jackson 16:36 <+Frankie||> Yo, yo, I feel-- *toots a bit* 16:36 <+Frankie||> Awww. :( 16:36 <+Ross|> (conf) I don't like losing. And if that treehugger thinks he can keep us at the bottom, he's got another thing coming. -_- 16:36 <@Chris|Dirk> *hands Frankie his orange juice* 16:36 <@Chris|Dirk> There you go. 16:36 <@Chris|Dirk> Drink up. ;) 16:36 <@Chris|Dirk> *walks away* 16:36 <+Gini|> *Braids Candy's hair* 16:36 <+Dianne|> .... 16:36 <+Frankie||> *drinks the whole cup* 16:36 <+Sydney|Reddy> Sydney: (conf) Today is SO boring.... 16:36 <@Jackson||> Just eating some breakfast. 16:36 <+Nina|> *looks at Frankie* Eww.\ 16:36 <+Frankie||> Wow, this is... 16:36 <+Grove|> *looks at food* Don't they have any nonmeat herwe? 16:36 <+Frankie||> O.o *toots a bit* 16:36 * Elliot| eats his food slowly. 16:36 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Dirk is up to something and I'm gonna find out what's up 16:37 <+Gini|> HI ELLIOT!!!!!!!! 16:37 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:37 * Dianne| moves next to Frankie. 16:37 <+Frankie||> Awww, I feel sick, yo. :( 16:37 <+Nina|> (CONF) Frankie is gross. 16:37 <+Dianne|> So Frankie what's going on? 16:37 <@Chris|Dirk> C: *enters the cafeteria* 16:37 <+Sydney|Reddy> Sydney: Finally 16:37 <+Gini|> (Candy?) 16:37 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Bonjour! 16:37 <+Dianne|> Here we go again 16:37 <+Frankie||> Nothing, but I had lots of energy today. But, this dawg is real tired right now. :( 16:37 <@Chris|Dirk> C: No, we're not going to France. 16:37 <+Candy|> (Sorry, was away-ish. Dx) 16:37 <+Frankie||> @Dianne 16:38 <+Sydney|Reddy> Sydney: Je'mapelle (spelling:/) bored 16:38 <@Chris|Dirk> C: We tried that in the third season and it ended with a lot of slapping. 16:38 <+Nina|> The only language I speak, is ghetto. @Chris 16:38 <+Dianne|> .....Really you were perfectly fine yesterday :| @Frankie 16:38 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Now, we all know that nobody can stand rough water. 16:38 <+Ross|> Probably the food getting to him. 16:38 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Dirk made Frankie sick! 16:38 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Especially if you're on lifeboats. 16:38 <+Elliot|> Hi, Chris. :s 16:39 Mygeto ~Mygeto@pool-71-105-72-142.lsanca.dsl-w.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:39 <+Dianne|> I don't like where this is going 16:39 CD-TDA ~chatzilla@c9150192.virtua.com.br has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:39 <+Sydney|Reddy> (guys, i gtg) 16:39 <@Chris|Dirk> C: So, for today's challenge, both teams will be positioned on their own seperate lifeboat. In order to win, you must bump the most players off the opposing team's boat. 16:39 <+Sydney|Reddy> (srry :/) 16:39 <+Frankie||> *starts tooting repeatedly* Uhm, excuse me, dawg. :} 16:39 mode/#TDWIKI-RP CD-TDA by Chris|Dirk 16:39 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Mygeto by Chris|Dirk 16:39 <+Frankie||> * :| 16:39 Sydney|Reddy 98a06080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.152.160.96.128 has quit Page closed 16:39 <+Gini|> Fun! 16:39 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:39 <+Dianne|> (And there goes Sydney -w-) 16:39 <@Chris|Dirk> (Someone take Sydney.) 16:39 (I'll take Syndey if you want me to) 16:39 <+Grove|> Really? Is that safe? 16:39 <@Chris|Dirk> (Sure.) 16:40 <+Elliot|> (CONF) Gini is creepy. Not just her obsession with me. 16:40 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Uhhh... 16:40 PrincessVikota has changed nick to Syndey| 16:40 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Sure. @Grove 16:40 <@Chris|Dirk> C: We've stocked the water with live jellyfish. 16:40 <+Elliot|> Oh, no. 16:40 <@Chris|Dirk> C: They'll be sure to electrocute you if you happen to land in the water. 16:40 <+Dianne|> Safety isn't exactly in Chris's vocabulary 16:40 <@Jackson||> (There's the bad part.) 16:40 <@Chris|Dirk> C: I guess you could say it'll be a... 16:40 <@Chris|Dirk> C: SHOCKING challenge. ;) 16:40 <+Dianne|> Lame 16:40 <+Grove|> -_- 16:40 <+Elliot|> :s 16:40 Boring >.> 16:40 <+Frankie||> ... That was just lame, dawg. :} 16:40 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Shut up! :@ 16:40 <+Frankie||> * :| 16:41 <@Chris|Dirk> C: My puns are awesome. 16:41 <+Nina|> A pun. Shocking. 16:41 <@Chris|Dirk> C: ANYYYYHOO... 16:41 <+Elliot|> (CONF) No they aren't. 16:41 <+Dianne|> Yeah like a rootcanal -_- @Chris 16:41 <+Nina|> (CONF)Puns are lame. 16:41 <@Chris|Dirk> C: You will be given one hour to knock all of the contestants off the boat. minutes RST 16:41 <+Elliot|> All right. 16:41 Alright 16:42 <@Chris|Dirk> C: And, if you don't manage to knock all the contestants off, the team with the most amount of teammates in the water will lose. 16:42 <+Dianne|> Naturally 16:42 <+Elliot|> Sure. 16:42 <+Nina|> (CONF) Mah weave will keep me afloat. 16:42 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:42 <@Chris|Dirk> C: *two interns on lifeboats park themselves near the boat and get off* 16:42 <+Ross|> I've played RPG games less pointless than this. >.> 16:42 <@Chris|Dirk> What are RPG games, nerdo? <.< 16:42 <+Nina|> *gets on the lifeboat* 16:42 <+Elliot|> (CONF) That reminds me of that Dragon Ballz X episode when-- (turns to static) 16:42 <+Ross|> Roleplaying Games :@ 16:42 <+Gini|> *holds hands with Candy* 16:42 <@Chris|Dirk> Pffft. 16:42 <+Elliot|> Ooh, sweet! @Ross 16:42 <+Frankie||> Hmm... Ugh, I am not in the best mood right now, dawg. :$ 16:42 <+Ross|> Now go play with your little floaty boats 16:43 <+Elliot|> I love RPGs! 16:43 <@Chris|Dirk> What lifeless loser would actually roleplay?!? 16:43 <+Elliot|> My favorite is RuinEscape! 16:43 <+Elliot|> LARPing is super fun too. :D :D 16:43 <+Dianne|> Okay team let's win this game 16:43 Alright! 16:43 * Elliot| stands there awkwardly. 16:43 <+Ross|> (19:42 What lifeless loser would actually roleplay?!? -- Lulz) 16:43 <+Grove|> I like FarmTown. 16:44 * Elliot| jumps onto the boat. 16:44 <+Dianne|> Come on Frankie you can do this 16:44 <+Gini|> (Where is Candy?) 16:44 <+Candy|> (BRB-ness still. =|. My mother/sister/F***ING EVERYONE is bothering me.) 16:44 * Frankie|| jupms into the Killer Sailors's boat. 16:44 <+Nina|> (brb. Gini is taking over for a sec.) 16:44 (Candy|) 16:44 <+Dianne|> (Eating candy :p @Gini) 16:44 <@Jackson||> Come on guys, we can do this! *gets into the Captains' boat* 16:44 * Ross| jumps onto the boat 16:44 <+Elliot|> Yeah! 16:44 <@Chris|Dirk> C: You can split up with your team to devise a strategy. ; #killersailors 16:44 <+Candy|> (YOU DO NOT NEED TO PING ME) 16:44 <@Chris|Dirk> *jumps onto Screaming Captains' boat* 16:44 * Dianne| jumps onto the boat. 16:44 <+Grove|> *gets on boat* 16:44 <+Gini|> Screaming Captains link isint working 16:44 * Syndey| goes on the boat 16:44 <@Chris|Dirk> [ #screamingcaptains ] 16:44 <@Chris|Dirk> [ #killersailors ] 16:45 (I'm the only one there @Ryan) 16:45 <@Chris|Dirk> (Uhhh, just wait, then. XD) 16:45 <+Elliot|> (Sydney is spelled wrong. xD) 16:45 <+Ross|> (conf) I've got okay balance. Tried out the U Fit thing with the balance board. Sure I did alright, but I kinda broke the board. :| 16:45 (SHUT UP! :'() 16:45 (Sydney, go to #killersailors]) 16:45 Syndey| has changed nick to Sydney 16:45 Sydney has changed nick to Sydney| 16:46 (sorry :( ) 16:46 (I am, Neko) 16:46 (no one is there) 16:46 <+Nina|> (back.) 16:46 <@Jackson||> ( #KillerSailors] Try that.) 16:46 <+Dianne|> (CONF) Ross is such an over grown walrus sometimes -_- but I'll need his vote if we lose :) 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk> TIME!! 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk> Get back to your boats, people! 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk> (Chris said that.) 16:50 * Elliot| gets into his boat. 16:50 <@Jackson||> *gets back into the boat* 16:50 * Ross| gets in and stands in the middle of the lifeboat 16:50 * Sydney| jumps on her team's boat 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk> *hops into the boat and smirks* 16:50 * Dianne| gets ready. 16:50 <+Gini|> *gets on her boat* 16:50 <+Candy|> *climbs into boat* :B 16:50 * Frankie|| gets on the boat; and mimics his lyrics* 16:50 <+Dianne|> You're going down Dork! 16:50 <+Candy|> (GAWD, I AM FAILING WITH COLOR TODAY -_____-) 16:50 <+Dianne|> @Dirk 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk> Very original, Dianne. 16:51 <@Chris|Dirk> You should start writing comics. 16:51 <@Chris|Dirk> *eyeroll* 16:51 <+Elliot|> Oohhhhh! 16:51 <@Chris|Dirk> *eye-twitch* 16:51 <+Gini|> Betty will destroy you guys! @ Sailors 16:51 <+Grove|> *gets in boat* 16:51 <+Dianne|> Hey I saw your dad's last movie it's a shame he only got a bit part in a B-movie 16:51 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:51 <+Frankie||> Dang, Dirk be twitching... hard. :| 16:51 <@Chris|Dirk> (conf) If we lose, I am SO not going home. Those losers better win it for us or else I am going to seriously flip. 16:52 <+Dianne|> So I guess the great Drake Hoffman is not so great afterall 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk> You didn't even know who he was. -_-' 16:52 <+Elliot|> :s 16:52 <+Ross|> Emphasis on "was". -w- 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: So, the rules are. 16:52 <+Dianne|> Well I know him now and I'm laughing at his lack of real acting talent 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: If you're hit at least five times, you have to fall into the water. 16:52 <+Nina|> Shut yo' face, white girl @Dianne 16:53 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: Killer Sailors, you have a disadvantage, obviously. 16:53 <+Elliot|> Nina, what... er, ethnicity are you anyways? :| 16:53 <+Frankie||> I gotz Gini, yo! :D 16:53 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: Not because you guys are short a player, but... 16:53 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: Because you all suck. 16:53 <+Gini|> Bring it! 16:53 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:53 (CONF) What is Dianne saying? :| 16:53 <+Frankie||> Hey. :@ That hurt, dawg. :( 16:53 <+Frankie||> @Chris 16:53 <+Nina|> I am yo' worst enemy. That's mah ethnicity. 16:53 <+Dianne|> Why don't you and you're 99 cent store weave just go drown @Nina 16:53 <+Nina|> Aww heck nah. 16:53 * Dianne| moves away from Nina. 16:54 <+Elliot|> (CONF) Nina is a good teammember, but she's acting like a LeShawna clone... :| 16:54 <@Jackson||> (*Leshawna) 16:54 <+Elliot|> (No. xDD) 16:54 <+Ross|> (It's LeShawna in RP) 16:54 <@Jackson||> (Nope.) 16:54 <+Dianne|> Okay team let's win this challenge 16:54 <@Chris|Dirk> (Nope, it's Leshawna.) 16:54 <+Dianne|> Rememer our plan 16:54 <@Chris|Dirk> (We changed it.) 16:54 <+Elliot|> (Sadly, Ryan changed all the LeShawnas to Leshawnas on the wiki :|) 16:55 <@Jackson||> (KG's fault. @Toad) 16:55 (I need to be voiced :p) 16:55 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Sydney| by Jackson|| 16:55 <+Nina|> (KK.) 16:55 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Alright!! 16:55 <@Chris|Dirk> C: READY!! 16:56 <@Chris|Dirk> C: SET!!!! 16:56 <@Chris|Dirk> C: ANNNNNNNND.......... 16:56 <+Sydney|> Just say "go" already! 16:56 <+Elliot|> Go. 16:56 <@Chris|Dirk> C: GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:56 <+Gini|> *bumps Grove* 16:56 <+Nina|> *bumps Grove* 16:56 * Frankie|| stumbles a bit but catches his fall and smacks Gini. 16:56 <@Jackson||> *bumps Grove* 16:56 <+Candy|> *bumps Grove* :B 16:56 <@Chris|Dirk> D: *bumps Grove* 16:56 <+Elliot|> *bumps Grove* 16:56 <+Dianne|> *bumps Elliot* 16:56 <+Grove|> Take this pretty boy!!! :@ *bumps Dirk* 16:56 <+Ross|> *bumps Jackson* 16:56 <+Sydney|> *bumps Candy* 16:56 <+Dianne|> *bumps Dirk* 16:56 <+Elliot|> *bumps Grove* 16:56 <+Candy|> Ow D: 16:57 <+Ross|> *bumps Nine* 16:57 <+Frankie||> *bumps Gini* 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Grove's out!! 16:57 <+Ross|> *Nina 16:57 <+Nina|> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <@Jackson||> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <+Grove|> (did I just get bump raped?) 16:57 <+Elliot|> *bumps Ross( 16:57 <+Dianne|> *bumps Elliot* 16:57 <+Ross|> *bumps Jackson* 16:57 <+Elliot|> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <+Gini|> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <+Dianne|> *bumps Elliot* 16:57 <+Candy|> *bumps Ross* :D. 16:57 <+Frankie||> *bumps Elliot* 16:57 <+Elliot|> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk> D: *bumps Ross* 16:57 <+Elliot|> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <+Dianne|> *bumps Elliot* 16:57 <+Frankie||> *bumps Elliot* 16:57 <+Elliot|> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <+Sydney|> *bumps Nina* 16:57 <+Ross|> (Ross was out like....10 hits ago xD) 16:57 <+Dianne|> *bumps Dirk* 16:57 <+Frankie||> *bumps Dirk* 16:57 <+Elliot|> *bumps Ross* 16:57 <+Dianne|> *bumps Dirk* 16:57 <+Candy|> *bumps Sydney* 16:57 <+Frankie||> *bumps Dirk* 16:57 <+Gini|> *bumps Sydney* 16:57 <+Ross|> *falls into water* 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk> D: *bumps Sydney* 16:57 <+Dianne|> *bumps Dirk* 16:57 <+Nina|> *bumps dianne* 16:57 <@Jackson||> *bumps Sydney* 16:57 <+Frankie||> *bumps Dirk* 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk> *falls off*? 16:57 <@Mygeto> (I was reading those as "humps" for a while...) 16:57 <+Sydney|> *bumps Candy* 16:57 <+Elliot|> *bumps Syd* 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk> (I think I'm done now.) 16:57 <+Dianne|> *moves away from Nina* 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk> *falls into the water* 16:57 <+Sydney|> *falls off* 16:57 <+Nina|> *bumps dianne* 16:57 <+Frankie||> *bumps Jackson* 16:57 <+Elliot|> (O_o @Mygeto) 16:57 (That'd be awkward.) 16:57 <+Dianne|> *bumps Elliot* 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Sydney* 16:58 * Sydney| falls into the water 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Sydney* 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Elliot* 16:58 <+Gini|> (Only Dianne is left) 16:58 <@Jackson||> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Candy|> *pumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Elliot|> Oh, no, you di'int! 16:58 <+Dianne|> *bumps Elliot* 16:58 <+Ross|> (This challenge is extremely messed up :p) 16:58 <+Nina|> *bumps dianne* 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Gini|> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Dianne|> *bumps Eliot8 16:58 <+Candy|> *bumps Dianne* :D. 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Gini* 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Gini* 16:58 <+Dianne|> ** 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Nina|> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Gini* 16:58 <@Jackson||> *bumps Frankie* (He's apparantly still in.) 16:58 <+Dianne|> *bumps Elliot* 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Gini* 16:58 <+Gini|> *falls off* 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk> (I think you're dead now, Dianne.) 16:58 <+Candy|> (Ryan, you totally forgot about Frankie again) 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Dianne* 16:58 <+Dianne|> *bumps Nina* 16:58 <+Nina|> (Dianne is out.) 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk> (And I think Gini's dead.) 16:58 <+Candy|> *bumps Frankie* 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Nina* 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk> (And, like, yeah.) 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk> (:|) 16:58 <+Dianne|> *falls into the water* 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Frankie* 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk> (Not dead-dead.) 16:58 <+Nina|> *bumps Frankie* 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Nina* 16:58 <+Frankie||> *bumps Nina* 16:58 <@Jackson||> *bumps Frankie again* 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk> (Challenge dead.) 16:58 <+Frankie||> Whoops. xD 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Frankie* 16:58 <+Elliot|> *bumps Frankie* 16:58 <+Candy|> *Bumps Frankie yet again* 16:59 <+Dianne|> (Elliot was hit more then five times btw) 16:59 <+Nina|> *bumps Frankie* 16:59 <+Gini|> (Ross, Grove, Gini, Dirk, Sydney, and Ross are out) 16:59 <+Frankie||> *Falls off* 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (Alright, Elliot's out.) 16:59 * Elliot| falls off. 16:59 <+Frankie||> AHH! 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (So, who's still in/) 16:59 <+Nina|> (Me.) 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (So, who's still in?)* 16:59 <+Frankie||> (No one.) 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (...) 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (o.o) 16:59 <+Dianne|> Frankie no! 16:59 <@Jackson||> (Candy, Jackson, and Nina.) 16:59 <+Elliot|> (Nina) 16:59 <+Candy|> (No one on the Killer Sailors) 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (Wait. Are any of the-) 16:59 <+Gini|> (Candy, Elliot, and Jackson?) 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (...) 16:59 <+Elliot|> (I'm out) 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> (Oh, that was fast. XD) 16:59 <+Frankie||> IKR? 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk> SCREAMING CAPTAINS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:59 <+Dianne|> (Elliot lost @Gini) 16:59 <+Elliot|> :D 16:59 <@Jackson||> YES! :D 16:59 <+Frankie||> ( IKR? :|)* 16:59 <+Ross|> (Did you really think that'd be slow? :p @Ryan) 16:59 <+Candy|> YAY! 16:59 * Candy| huggles Ginisaur and Jackson 16:59 <+Dianne|> Ugh....... 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> *emerges from under the ocean and spits out water* 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> >.> 17:00 <+Nina|> Nice. 17:00 <+Sydney|> we lost, again! 17:00 <+Ross|> Ugh... 17:00 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I....am.....so....dead.....now :| 17:00 <+Frankie||> Man, we lost. :( 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Killer Sailors. 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> C: What can I say? 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> C: This wasn't EXACTLY surprising. 17:00 <+Candy|> (CONF) I'm nearly sad I didn't, like, fall in. :c I've always wanted a pet jellyfish. I would name him Squishy. And he would be mine. <3 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Before you vote someone off, remember this: 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk> C: It is a million bucks. 17:00 <+Elliot|> (XDDDDDDDD @Ale) 17:01 <+Grove|> (conf) WHAT JUST HAPPENED? 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk> C: It is a competition. 17:01 * Elliot| intrudes Grove's conf 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk> C: So, I'd suggest voting out your strongest, smartest, or hottest player. 17:01 <+Nina|> OK! @Gini I'll bump up y'alls weaves. 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Because those are all HUGE advantages. 17:01 <+Dianne|> So I guess Sydney is out 17:01 <+Gini|> Cool! 17:01 <+Elliot|> (Reddy's coming back to RP) 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Send your votes to the confessional, folks! 17:01 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:02 <+Candy|> Hahaha, fun! @Ginisaur 17:02 <+Sydney|> (CONF) Dianne is so out 17:02 Reddy 98a06080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.152.160.96.128 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:02 (I'm back...) 17:02 <+Elliot|> (Guys, Reddy's here) 17:02 <+Gini|> We can have it in my room! 17:02 <+Nina|> (I'll brb after this episode.) 17:02 <+Nina|> Yay! *runs to Gini's room* 17:02 (whose playing sydney?) 17:02 <+Dianne|> (So are we sending votes to the confessional or Chris?) 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk> To. 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk> The CONFESSIONAL. 17:02 <+Gini|> *goes to Her room* 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk> C: We've done this seven times now. >.> 17:02 (....?) 17:03 <+Candy|> *follows Gini* :D! ADVENTUREEE! 17:03 <+Elliot|> (PM the conf.) 17:03 (whose playing sydney? xD) 17:03 <@Chris|Dirk> (Mikey.) 17:03 <+Dianne|> (I did @Elliot) 17:03 <@Chris|Dirk> (You can take over if you'd like, Reddy.) 17:04 <@Jackson||> (Oh yeah, Reddy, your teaem lost.) 17:04 (if i make it to that, anyway) 17:04 * Frankie|| sits on the balcony, lying on the floor; writing some rap lyrics down 17:04 <@Chris|Dirk> (Ross, Sydney, please vote.) 17:04 <+Ross|> (I did >.>) 17:04 (ill wait til next ep) 17:04 * Dianne| writes down things in her notebook) 17:04 <@Chris|Dirk> (Because the votes will be all screwed up. :@) 17:04 <+Dianne|> *. 17:04 <@Chris|Dirk> (ROSS AND SYDNEY, PLEASE VOTE.) 17:04 <+Elliot|> (Ugh.) 17:05 <+Sydney|> (CONF) I vote for... 17:05 <+Ross|> (CHECK YOU F**KING PM, RYAN :@) 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> (I SAID.) 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> (VOTE IN THE CONFESSIONAL.) 17:05 <+Elliot|> (PM THE CONFESSIONAL.) 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> (WE HAVE DONE THIS MANY TIMES BEFORE.) 17:05 <+Dianne|> (PM Confessional @Sydney and Ross) 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> (IT IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT.) 17:05 <+Sydney|> (I'm confused :|) 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> (KK, we're disregarding your votes.?) 17:05 <+Ross|> (conf) *votes Grove* 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> ............ 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> -_- 17:05 <+Nina|> :| 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk> C: FINE. WHATEVER. 17:06 <+Ross|> (WHAT? -_-) 17:06 <+Sydney|> (CONF) I vote for Dianne 17:06 <+Frankie||> (TDA15, wtf? xD) 17:06 <@CD-TDA> (lolololololol. xD) 17:06 <+Dianne|> (Go to the user trey and PM the dude who's nick is COnfessional) 17:06 <+Sydney|> (happy?) 17:06 <+Grove|> (O_o) 17:06 <@Mygeto> (Lulz.) 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 17:06 <@Mygeto> (Wrong confessional.) 17:06 (.-.) 17:06 <+Dianne|> (*Confessional) 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk> C: And... 17:06 <+Grove|> (you PM Confessional) 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Brochures go to... 17:06 <+Ross|> (In case you haven't noticed, I wasn't here for the majority of the episodes. >.>) 17:06 <+Elliot|> (I was. ;)) 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk> C: ... 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk> C: FRANKIE!! 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk> C: ROSS!! 17:06 <+Frankie||> *catches his brochure* This is tight. :D 17:06 <+Dianne|> :O 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk> C: And...Sydney! 17:07 <+Dianne|> *Gasps* 17:07 <+Elliot|> (A double elimination?) 17:07 <+Grove|> Uh-oooh 17:07 <+Dianne|> Oh no :/ 17:07 <+Elliot|> (Wait, never mind xD) 17:07 <+Dianne|> Wait who voted for me? :@ 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk> C: And, the final brochure of the evening... 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Goes to... 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk> C: *dramatic music* 17:07 <+Grove|> *crosses fingers* 17:08 <+Elliot|> (...) 17:08 <+Dianne|> *clenches notebook* 17:08 <@Jackson||> (Get on with it. :@) 17:08 <+Sydney|> Where's that music coming from? 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk> C: ......... 17:08 <+Dianne|> *Notices a sterio by Chris* 17:08 <+Dianne|> There @Sydney 17:08 <+Candy|> (*stereo) 17:08 <+Dianne|> (Ty) 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk> C: DIANNE!! 17:08 * Sydney| looks at the stereo 17:08 <+Dianne|> :O 17:08 <+Dianne|> :O 17:08 <+Grove|> O_O 17:08 <+Dianne|> :O 17:08 <@Jackson||> :o 17:08 <+Sydney|> Grove? :| 17:08 <+Dianne|> Oh my gosh! ^^ 17:08 <+Grove|> What? O_o 17:08 <+Nina|> '(TC is going to kill a baby.) 17:08 <+Grove|> Why me! 17:08 <+Dianne|> *Takes the brochure from Chris* 17:08 <+Frankie||> Bye, Grove. *mimics his singing* 17:09 (Uh.............) 17:09 <+Grove|> I don't sing. 17:09 <+Sydney|> later Grove :( 17:09 * Dianne| hugs Chris then gets creeped out and takes her seat. 17:09 <+Dianne|> Bye Grove 17:09 (Lance is the only one who sings, b**ch. :@) 17:09 <+Dianne|> I'll.....miss you 17:09 <+Grove|> Alright I guess. See ya! 17:09 <+Ross|> (Frankie does. @Neko) 17:09 <+Frankie||> (Neko, shush, yo. :@) 17:09 <+Grove|> I'm sorry Mother Nature! 17:09 <+Ross|> (Get your facts straight. >.>) 17:09 (what is this, vote-everyone-off-when-they're-not-here season?) 17:09 <@Jackson||> Bye, Grove. 17:09 <+Grove|> I've failed! 17:09 (He raps, that's a difference.) 17:09 <+Dianne|> Grove wait! 17:09 (IFKR?! @Reddy) 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk> (Um...) 17:10 <@Chris|Dirk> (That kind of happened to Lance last episode.) 17:10 <@Chris|Dirk> (And, like, you voted for him.) 17:10 <@Chris|Dirk> (awk.) 17:10 <+Nina|> (No. This is the maybe-the-actors-should-come-for-once season.) 17:10 <+Candy|> (xDDDD.) 17:10 (I was on vacation with no internet. -_-) 17:10 <+Elliot|> (I've been a sub like every episode. :p) 17:10 <+Dianne|> I was bored one day so I made you a freindship bracelet @Grove 17:10 <+Grove|> QWht Dianne? 17:10 <+Grove|> Really? 17:10 <+Grove|> Thanks? 17:10 (there goes sydneyxgrove <.<) 17:10 <+Grove|> :) 17:10 <+Dianne|> You're a smart and nice guy and I'm sorry to see you leave 17:11 <+Dianne|> :) 17:11 <+Grove|> Well by guys 17:11 <+Elliot|> (kiss him. @reddy) 17:11 (ugh, gtg again) 17:11 Reddy 98a06080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.152.160.96.128 has quit Page closed 17:11 <+Grove|> *Kisses Dianne on cheeck and gerts on helicopter* 17:11 <+Dianne|> *Blushes* 17:11 <+Sydney|> Grove, no! 17:11 <+Dianne|> Bye Grove I'll never forget you 17:12 <+Grove|> Bye! *helicopter flies off* 17:12 <+Elliot|> (conf) GROVE, YES! ZOMG CRACK PAIRINGS FTW!! 17:12 <+Nina|> (CONF) Gross. 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk> C: *eyeroll, pushes Grove off the ship* 17:12 <+Dianne|> I'm sad now :( 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk> (There is no helicopter. :@) 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk> (There was one in the first episode.) 17:12 * Dianne| leaves the elimination room. 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk> (And now it's gone. :@) 17:12 <+Grove|> (oh..) 17:12 <+Sydney|> (CONF) *looks at her nails* Dianne is too OOC for Grove 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Errr.... 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Yeah. -.- 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk> C: Well, anyhoo! 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk> C: We'll seeya next time, right here, on Total Drama Cruise!! 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk> -- END -- R R R